Fireworks
by DreamingMyLifeAwayInTheStars
Summary: Scorpius still gets asked why he loves her. The question he got asked every single day and he never truly had an answer. It would take hours to tell everyone why he loves Lily and why he loves lily is what he is going to tell everyone today. Lily/Scorpius Oneshot


This story involves **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy** \- Sort of jerk and a player- and **Lily Luna Potter** \- a bitchy, scheming, plotting, 'Queen B' who dreams of a happy ending.

Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy grew up in the wizarding world, both members of war families. They have known eachother since the start of Lily's first year. Lily had seen him when sending her brother off for his first year, little did she knew that he had seen her as well. Lily heard her uncle Ron trying to persuade her cousin Rosie that he was someone you don't associate with. Lily had heard everything about the war from her family and knew that the Malfoys were bad, very bad indeed.

But Lily told herself that you cant always judge a book by its cover. Of course when Rosie and Albus came back home. Both being gryffindors, it was clear they had not gotten on with the young Malfoy. Him being arrogant and cruel.

Lily didn't know what to make of that, however when Lily started hogwarts and first met the second year Scorpius Malfoy on the train. She had a mild disdain for him while he had an indifference towards her.

She was beaming from ear to ear when she sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, feeling very confident about being Gryffindor but the sorting hat had other ideas. It spoke in her head about doing very well in Slytherin. Lily couldn't believe it and was finally shaken to her senses when the sorting hat bellowed. "SLYTHERIN"

Lily could feel, the eyes boring in her as she walked to the slytherin table in shock. Her family had always been gryffindors and she knew that they were less than thrilled about her being in the doomed house.

Lily soon felt right at home being a slytherin though. She had made a few friends, the mild disdain for Scorpius Malfoy still stuck with her though and his indifference towards her stuck with him, however the pair became casual friends and Scorpius soon found out that there was more to lilly than he had originally thought.

Her scheming mind is what they bonded over and he often partnered up with her as they schemed there way to the top being the Slytherin Prince and the Slytherin Princess who would soon fall in love with one another despite the disgust they received from there family's.

And apart from the fact that Lily is beautiful, Scorpius still gets asked why he loves her. The question he got asked every single day and he never truly had an answer. It would take hours to tell everyone why he loves Lily and why he loves lily is what he is going to tell everyone today.

 **Beauty**

Lily is beautiful in Scorpius's eyes and everyone else's eyes. She walks with confidence, has long red hair and beautiful brown eyes. She doesn't have to try to be beautiful, she is just naturally beautiful. Very alluring. She has a natural blush upon her cheeks and her smile is always the centre of attention. Of course her beauty isn't the main factor to why he loves her. Her beauty is just a contributing factor.

 **Insecurity's**

The main thing about Lily is that she lets her insecurity's run wild with her. Everyone has insecurity's but Lily's go further than anyone knows. Even though Scorpius tells her how beautiful she is, she never believes him. She thinks beauty is her cousins, Victorie and Dominique weasley and can get jealous of them and there looks. Her smartness can't compare to her cousin Rose Weasley. Though Scorpius would hate it if she was too perfect, it would be boring and dull.

Her insecurity's once led to her believing that she was fat and in everyone's eyes that was rubbish. She was curvy and beautiful, that's the way he loves her but trying to tell an insecure girl that, is the most hardest thing to do. He followed her after dinner and ended up in the girls bathroom. Finding none other than Lily making herself sick.

She had looked at him with those scared brown eyes and he found it his duty to get her help because despite her insecurity's that's what makes her lily and he loves her because of this and despite all these things.

 **Overachiever**

To know Lily, you have to know that she trys to overachieve in everything to get one up on her brothers or her cousins.

When Lily first started the slytherin quidditch team as a seeker, the slytherin teem hadn't won in years and Lily was determined to change that. On her first game against Gryffindor, the seeker on the gryffindor team was none other than her brother Albus and having both of them compete against eachother was just a recipe for disaster. The snitch was zooming around the pitch and Lily and Albus were closing in on it. Zooming down towards the ground. Albus must of gotten a fright, scared of crashing, so he pulled himself up and this lead to Lily winning for the slytherin team.

She also always seems to try and get her parents approval. Her two older brothers are well known around gryffindor. James get a praise for actually doing well in his school work, Albus gets a praise for being just like there dad at that age, Rose is the smartest in the whole of hogwarts and Hugo does really well at chess. Lily however never gets a congratulations or _'well done Lily'_ in fact Lily often complains that it feels like shes doesn't exist. She spent the whole Christmas holidays studying, just so she can beat Rose at something.

Needless to say it worked. She got a higher grade than Rose did when she was in Lily's year which led Rose, to not speak to her for weaks on end.

And Lily finally got a praise from her parents.

Scorpius loved her overachieving attitude, it meant that things between them weren't boring and he enjoyed the fact that she smiled when ever she beat someone at something. Her smile is what he lived for.

 **Family**

Despite Lily's overachieving ways towards her family, she still loves them and cares deeply about them. Lily wont go a day without having a chat with her cousins or brother. She sends messages home everyday. Lily is often seen sending letters to her parents, her grandmother Molly and her Aunt and Uncle, Ron and Hermione Weasley who she is very close to.

 **non-Judgemental**

The one thing that Scorpius noticed about Lily was that she tried not to be judgemental. She accepted the fact that Scorpius wasn't like his father and it wasn't his fault his father was a death-eater, she just mildly disliked him for awhile for being an arrogant jerk.

She took in all his faults without even suggesting that he was like his father. Most people would scowl at the name Malfoy or often say that there is a big resemblance between Malfoy senior and the Malfoy spawn without even knowing him.

That's why he loves Lily, she's not judgemental towards him or anyone.

 **Anger**

Scorpius had a temper but then so did Lily. Both of them were filled with so much rage when it came to eachother. Scorpius was jealous and Possessive - Lily was Competitive and stubborn.

Scorpius had never really known that his anger was so destructive. He was so horrified at what he had done. He was scared for himself and Lily. During an argument after the first time they broke up after five months of being together, it had all came to blows.

Scorpius had become violent with Lily, tears erupting from both of there eyes in the middle of the common room, alerting there slytherin classmates.

Though it was very clear that lily was not afraid in those moments, for herself. They have a volatile relationship, they always have, but anyone who saw the display in the common room did not believe it was abuse when its the two of them. Scorpius does not try to hurt Lily. He punches the wall that she is leaned against, his fist beside her head because he is angry but he had never and will never, hurt Lily. He knows it and she knows it and it's very important to know that she was not scared, if anything, she is scared for him- and what he might do to himself, but she is never afraid of what he might do to her.

Scorpius' hand ached as he realises that he had just punched a concrete wall, Lily pushed Scorpius off her in equal anger. She waits until he realises he made a mistake before slapping him, hard across the face. After the slap, he waits for her to leave but instead she gets down on her knees in front of him, takes his hands and waits for him to break down so she can comfort him.

Most girls would run a mile after that, most girls scared easily but Lily didn't. Lily would stay with him because she knew that he had not tried to hurt her and would never hurt her.

 **Standing up for herself**

When Scorpius took Lily to his, to spend Christmas break with him. His father had been less that thrilled about the idea, his mother however had been very welcoming. At dinner the first night, Draco had given some cruel and snide remarks towards Lily. However she didn't take this lying down and instead came up with some pretty amazing but cruel come backs. Scorpius had watched the exchange, silently amused by it. Astoria began giggling into her hand and Draco however had a frown on his face, his eyes narrowing at the striking red head. He slowly nodded at Scorpius and he knew what that meant. He approved of his latest girlfriend.

Scorpius had watched lily for years, standing up for herself. She was headstrong and wasn't to be pushed around that's why he loves her.

 **Innocent and Slutty.**

Lily is quite innocent when it comes to the young Malfoy. The one thing that she holds dear is her virginity, wanting to lose it to the right person. This was new to Scorpius, never before had he had to wait for sex for this long but another thing that was new to him was not caring about sex, instead caring about Lily herself.

Despite her innocent demeanour, Lily could also be slutty when she wanted to be. It must be the slytherin in her. To get something from someone, she tended to wear slutty outfits and use her virginity as a weapon. Kissing who ever she wanted just to scheme her way to getting what she wanted.

Finally after two years of being an item, Lily had finally given everything to him. It was a day before he graduated from hogwarts. Lily having one more year to go before she graduates as well.

It was beautiful and just how she wanted him to have it. Scorpius had never really taken anyone's virginity before, having slept with experienced woman before Lily. So he didn't really know what to expect. Just a rush of blood and a little bit of pain is what Lily felt as it happened. Of course she had expected that much, having heard alot about sex from her older cousins.

Lily's innocence is what Scorpius vowed to keep forever and lily's slutty behaviour is what he would hold on to. He didn't dare want her to belong to someone else, he felt possessive saying this but Lily is his and he would make sure other guys realise that.

All these reasons are why he loves Lily but the main point, the main key to his love is that she makes him a better person. A person who had something to live for and fight for.

First and foremost, Lily and Scorpius were always and has always been the complicated couple - the couple that tricks and manipulates each other at times, but in actual reality they truly cherish and love each other so deeply, therefore cementing their status as the ultimate couple in hogwarts. That's why no one was surprised when after years of fights, lust and love, they finally married a year after Lily's Graduation. There relationship wasn't perfect but who wants perfect when you have fireworks.

A/N I made this years ago, i looked through my old documents and found this one-shot that i had never posted. So i decided to post it today after adding a few bits to it :)


End file.
